


【HAL中心】得痔疮是一种怎样的体验？

by coffeeplanet



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Hal中心无cp恶搞向, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeplanet/pseuds/coffeeplanet
Summary: 2814扇区的绿灯侠很痛苦，因为他得了一种人间罕见的疾病。





	【HAL中心】得痔疮是一种怎样的体验？

**Author's Note:**

> 恶搞向，全员神经病，OOC  
> 原梗来自一篇高分某乎回答，地址见文末  
> （*下文中所有涉及到超级英雄真名的部分都会自动打码处理）

谢邀。

我是一名2814扇区的绿灯侠，作为海滨城伟大的人民英雄，我非常荣幸能有机会回答这个问题。

很多好友曾逼问过我，必须在脑门或者肛门中选一个被踢，我选哪一个？

别说话，我选别人的屁股。

 

也许是长年累月踢别人屁股踢习惯了，当我自己遭遇真正的病魔时，我的人生才初次感受到，屁股，是人身体中至关重要的一个器官。

假如我在第一次屁股发病的时候就和智障小蓝人请假飞回地球找医生忏悔，我也许就不会在那次和塞尼斯托的对战中只被他踢了一脚屁股，就好比被一颗流弹击中人体最脆弱的部分在里面做回旋转体360度后炸开，整个人趴了下来动弹不得最后还是被几个黄灯给抬回OA的。（不得不说，和塞尼斯托军团打架的售后体验还是不错的）幸好塞尼斯托不知道内情，他可能以为我只是低血糖犯了。

只有我自己知道我是怎么回事儿。

天杀的痔疮！也许听起来只是个小毛病，但是，它严重起来真的可以很严重，严重到一种你无法想象的地步。一开始我也只是把它当成小毛病，所以什么都没有做，而且我不想让任何人知道我屁股里的事！直到拖了一年半我才意识到，我不该对此掉以轻心，可惜这时已经为时已晚。

在那次被抬回OA之后，我意识到我无法再和塞尼斯托，或是任何一个绿色以外的外星人打架了，因为对方只要稍微瞄准一下我的屁股，我就Game over了。我偷偷试尽了所有我能在OA上，在扎马伦上，在欧迪姆，甚至在伊斯莫特上找到的药物……根本就没个屁股用。那群外星人甚至连什么是痔疮都不知道。我的肛周红肿仍然日益严重，最后我终于认命，从灯戒通讯簿里挑选了一支精锐的绿灯小分队，送我去地球的医院。

包括一提到这个名字我就十分火大想把他的脑袋当砧板用的盖·加德纳，曾经是个好小伙但现在已经被那群智障小蓝人们还有前面提到的那位砧板带坏的凯尔·雷纳，还有斯图尔特。其实斯图尔特人还是挺不错的，我找不到什么理由diss他，但也许是没有个人刊太久他最近开始把脾气发到我身上……可是他又不像我一样是王牌飞行员，我又有什么办法呢，我只好劝他等到2020年了。

抱歉，好像扯远了。然而那些都必须在我拥有一个完好的屁股的前提下才会发生。

那是三个我觉得知道我屁股有问题也没关系的人。

是我的好兄弟:)

 

事实证明我想得有那么点儿美。

他们三个在把我从OA护送到海滨城一家名字中带有“肛”字的医院后……立刻打电话通知了所有我觉得知道我屁股有问题很有关系的人，所有我觉得脑海里根本就不该同时有我和屁股的人，正义联盟，曾经在正义联盟的人，正义联盟的儿子们，正义联盟的侄子们，甚至他妈的星球日报的记者都跑来了。最后来了二三十个超级英雄，浩浩荡荡，乌云一样把一间小小的肛肠医院大门给堵得水泄不通。神他妈经病，当年打达克赛德阵势都没这么大过。

一想到明天的大都会头条将不再是“超人拯救地球”而是“绿灯侠痔疮手术的最新进展”，我心里忍不住泛起一股淡淡的哀伤。

 

即将进行痔疮手术前，我被抬上了病床。在手术之前还有一段医生的准备及允许亲属探病的时间。我面朝下趴在床上，眼前一黑，不禁有一丝丝的想变回黑灯的冲动。

现在的我不能说话，因为后面的痛感如同每分每秒都被40个胖子用100个铁锥加上200个钢钻猛钻……简而言之，太他妈疼了，我担心我一开口就只能发出shen吟。（不要往奇怪的地方想，虽然身体可能没机会了，但我的心智还很健全）

 

首先是地球上速度最快的人，也是我最好的朋友，Flash，他一个箭步跑到我床头，皱着眉，双手交叠放在肚子上，看起来非常伤心。噢我的上帝，我都要被他感动了，这才是我真正的朋友，我有点后悔一开始真应该把这件事告诉他，而不是我自以为值得信任的那三个军团基佬。

“哈尔，”巴里语气悲恸地开口了，“我看得出你很痛，如果可以，我真希望能和你一起分摊这样的痛苦。如果我也得了和你一样的病，你会不会感到好受一点？”

对于你的关心我很感动，my boy，但这可是重度痔疮啊？Are you sure？

“一听到你要做手术的消息我就立刻赶过来了，我真的很难过……”

我知道，虽然你是倒数第二个到的，但那对于你来说已经很棒了。

“……因为当时我还在排队买汉堡王新出的洋葱芥末甜辣至尊三层爆浆牛肉煲，差两个就排到我了，但我还是赶来看你了。而你似乎没什么大碍，我亲爱的哈尔，你不介意我现在用最快的速度跑回去买三个汉堡吧？呃，再不回去后面的人就要说我插队了。”

……。我点了点头，去吧Flash。不回来也没事儿。不知为什么我感觉四周的空气突然有点凉。

 

接下来来的是绿箭。噢，我的老友！我都好久没见他了，不得不说，看到他真高兴。而今天的奥利弗有点不太一样，他的表情很严肃，十分严肃，我视差那会儿都没见过他这么严峻的表情。

他在说话之前先郑重地咳了一声，而后慢慢地握住我的手，“哈尔，老实说，听到这个消息一开始我是不相信的。”

我也不想相信啊，但事情就是这么发生了。

“在我过来的路上，我花了好多时间想了很久，渐渐也开始想通……我变得能接受这件事了。”

呃……好朋友得痔疮原来是这么不能接受的一件事吗？

“该死，我真是个差劲的朋友，我早该想到的，哈尔……原来你这么久都不结婚是这个原因。原谅我太直了，所以体会不到你的感受，但我相信这并不会影响我们坚固的友谊。”奥利弗声情并茂地说着。

……等等，奥利，你是不是对痔疮有什么误解？不是所有屁股有问题的都是基佬啊？？

“而且假如你以后有心仪对象了，我一定尽力会助你一臂之力的！为了更好地，用心地帮助你，我和黛娜一起讨论了这个问题。”

不是，你们打算帮我什么……？

“可是我们发现连你喜欢在上面还是下面都不知道……所以哈尔，方便和我透露一下吗？顺便这两个方面我们都制定了一套方案。”

为什么我会有点好奇呢……不对，我根本就不是基佬啊！

哼，什么情同手足，什么生死之交，你根本就不了解我。再见奥利，我决定和他绝交一天以示不爽。

 

超人飞了过来，他飘在我的床前，目光落在我身上，神情有那么点儿……奇妙。（我敢打赌他的面部表情绝对在5秒钟之内变了3次）他看起来试图和奥利一样握我的手，而他伸手到一半又很不自然地收了回去。

“……哈尔，原谅我对地球人的疾病还不是很了解，因为我只是个记者而不是医生，没法帮助你我感到很抱歉。我真的十分想和你握手，可我暂时做不到，因为我还不确定这种病毒是否会传染。”克拉克垂下眼睛，神色愧疚地说。

我真想告诉他痔疮是不会传染的……不过我挺能理解超人的，毕竟被各种七七八八的外星病毒感染怕了，然后动不动就毁灭世界，适度的防范也是有必要的。

“但是请相信，我绝对不是一个弃朋友于不顾的人，我的确为此做过努力，包括谷歌了许多痔疮资料和大量图片……现在我的胃口有点儿不太好，我觉得我从现在起的3天内可能都不想吃任何东西了。”

这努力过分了吧？可怜的克拉克，但愿他不要因此受到影响，认为我已经是个无可救药的人了。

“在深入了解痔疮这种疾病之后，我感觉这真的是一种常人无法忍受的极端痛苦，也许只有靠绿灯侠的意志力才能挺过去，哈尔，你真的是个相当伟大的人！如果你的病情需要我的帮忙，请不用客气地随时呼叫我。”

说实话，我并不觉得超人的能力对我的病有什么实质性的帮助，我对他只有一个请求，别让我明天登上星球日报的头条。

 

现在轮到我说的那个脑海里根本就不该同时有我和屁股的人出现了。对方居高临下的站在我的病床边，用一种三分怜悯，五分得意，剩下两分是嘲弄的目光看着我。当然这都是我猜的，因为我根本看不见他的表情。也可能另外七分全是怜悯。

不过，我忽然间产生了一个毫不相干的疑问，蝙蝠侠在大夏天也会把自己裹得这么厚重严实吗？他不会嫌热吗？现在光是看着他我都有点儿嫌热。

“……”

我等着他说点什么，然而他一直沉默不语。

“……”

……尽情地嘲笑我吧，布鲁斯，我知道你一直都想这么做了！来啊！这可是个大好机会不是吗？惹人烦的绿灯侠居然得了痔疮，正常人都会想笑吧（不知道为什么这群人都有点儿不太正常），你肯定是其中唯一正常的，即使你再怎么想忍耐我都能看出来，我才不怕你，come on，想笑就笑出来啊！！

“……”

我几乎，差点儿，都能从他严丝合缝的面具下看出那么一丝笑意了……可是为什么？究竟为什么他在一个得了严重痔疮的绿灯侠面前还能这么无动于衷？

“……Because, I’m Batman.”布鲁斯用低沉的嗓音说道。

仿佛只是为了来说这一句话的蝙蝠侠说完后心满意足地离开了。

 

“哈尔，你竟然不再是一个完整的男人了！”

一声女士的惊叫炸响了整个病房，我的上帝，请花费3秒钟时间感受一下这个令人回味的场面——我不用抬起头就知道她是谁了。

过了一会，卡萝才扔飞了堵在门外的几个壮汉记者跑到我的面前，她面色绯红，气喘吁吁，那紧锁的眉头和当年我炸了她家第一架200万的飞机如出一辙。

这么说有点过分了……好吧，我承认我的屁股是有点问题，但假如我是异性恋，我仍然能做个完整的男人，而假如我是个基佬，我可能有一半不够完整了……而事实是我绝大部分来说并不是一个基佬。

“你知不知道，你发生的这件事对我和论坛*的姐妹们都是一个晴天霹雳。我真是对你太失望了！”

什么……什么论坛？为什么我开始听不懂卡萝说的话了。

“更何况我还是绿灯板块的管理员！许多星蓝石姐妹们一听说你的某方面功能也许会不再完整了，纷纷弃笔，我管理的板块热度本来就低，这下更不可能追得上戴安娜了！哼，你看着办吧，一定要给我好起来，否则我就只能在论坛挂你的全裸照片吸引人气了。”

全裸照片这个词我还是听得懂的，我拼命摇头阻止她这么做，否则我就完了。（各种意义上）卡萝说了一通难以理解的话后气呼呼地走了，虽然不明白我做错了什么，还是祈祷她能够原谅我。

 

我的视线在人群中搜索了一番，没有发现塞尼斯托。……看来他们没有通知塞尼斯托，好极了，我庆幸那三个塑料同事至少还是有一些底线的。

但是……等等，阿托希塔斯？！他来干什么？（我打5美元的赌是盖把他叫来的）

“绿灯ERRRRR！！！！！！！！！！”

对方一边发出人类双耳能承受的最大分贝，怒吼滔天，口喷鲜血地挥开人群，吓得可爱的护士小妹妹们惊慌乱窜，冲向我床边。中途有好几个正联伙伴都试图将他拿下，但他们最后没那么做，可能是他的眼中并没有他们想象的敌意。但是永远充满怒火，因为阿托希塔斯的作风一贯如此，这大概就是所谓的凭本事单身。

“我听说你得了一种人间罕见的疾病，就要做手术了，我特地从相隔12光年的伊斯莫特赶来地球看你最后一眼！！！”

你从哪听说痔疮人间罕见？而且说得仿佛我会立刻去世一样……红灯戒的科技果然落后，该升级系统了大哥。（顺便有话好好说，血都喷我脸上了）

“我替你难过，哈尔·乔丹，因为我认为我们曾经至少有过一段时间是朋友。”

嗯？我怎么不知道，谁tm跟你是朋友了？

对方似乎听见了我的内心所想，叹了一声，“敌人的敌人就是朋友！”

我想了想那群智障小蓝人和某位一身黄的家伙，好像这么说也挺有道理的。但……这个ooc红灯究竟怎么回事。

阿托希塔斯没能我这待多久，因为他很快就被一帮武装过的医生拖走了，还被强制送去了一等重症抢救室。说是有个外星病人一直在吐血，经过透视他们认为是对方手上的红色戒指破坏了他的身体机能，准备第一件抢救措施就是取下他的戒指。

……走好，阿托希塔斯。我远远目送着他，真高兴我们曾是朋友。

 

我从黑压压的五花八门奇装异服的人堆里看见了三个统一绿黑着装的人列队向我走来。我的罪魁祸首，我的塑料同事们终于出现了。他们每人手捧一束鲜花，仿佛在悼念我即将逝去的菊花。

约翰，那个自认为做任何事都稳如老狗的男人，将鲜花郑重其事地插在了我的床头，好像面对一个大限将至的友人，我从他的双眼中可以看到闪烁的青色火焰。

“没想到你还是准备接受手术了，哈尔，这对你是一项严峻的挑战。”

没错……这的确是个对我菊花的严峻挑战。

“其实我原本为了不让你接受这么痛苦的手术，所以把这件事告诉了莫戈，打算让它来帮你治疗。”

……莫戈？你想让一个星球对我……嗯？？

“虽然你可能会觉得难以想象，但我相信莫戈总会有办法的。”

我不反对你相信莫戈……可是我并不信你啊。我觉得莫戈能给我的最大帮助就是为我唱一首快乐意志军团之歌安抚我受伤的心灵，但这也并不会起什么作用，因为大家都知道莫戈根本就不会唱歌。

凯尔坐到了我的床头，他拉过我的手，尽管他戴着面具，但我能感受到他面色铁青，如同颜料打翻在一幅20个小时的成稿上那般痛心疾首。

“哈尔，我为这件事感到遗憾，如果我能早点获得白灯，也许就能治愈你的病了。”

我想如果白灯连痔疮都能治好那世界上可能再也不会有得痔疮的人了。

“作为绿灯军团的外交使者，看到你的消息后，我和盖在第一时间与其他众多军团取得了联系，遗憾的是外星人们似乎不太能理解你的病情。于是除此之外我们还通知了你的许多地球朋友，希望这样能使你好受一些。”

我谢谢你们。这件事本身就使我不太好受。

“你之前已经见过阿托希塔斯和星蓝石了，其他的军团首领由于路途不便没法来地球。但是其中一些托我给你带了话。咳，首先甘瑟让我替他祝你早日康复。”凯尔打开灯戒念了起来。

甘瑟明明可以通过灯戒直接找我，用得着这么麻烦吗……

“青女听了我的描述后，留了四个字给你，我猜也许那是他们表示怜悯的一种祝福方式。”

凯尔把青女的留言传到了我的灯戒上，我的戒指这次居然识别出了青灯文字，的确是四个字：屁大点事。

“圣行者虽然一直都挺自身难保的，但他还是坚持要我转告你一句话：一切都会好起来的。”

……我也希望如此。我正想在内心默念一遍蓝灯誓词，但突然发现我根本不知道蓝灯誓词是什么，于是只好作罢。

“还有你可以放心，”凯尔和另外两个绿灯交换了一下眼神，“我们没有告诉塞尼斯托。”

凯尔的话印证了我之前的猜想，我不禁松了一口气。幸好他们还是做了一件正确的事的。

“哈尔，我没想到你一定要坚持回地球做手术，如果你在OA，我本来还想去找离子鲨帮帮你。”

“不凯尔，”约翰突然插嘴，“我认为还是莫戈更有效一些。”

“你在说什么呀约翰，莫戈怎么说也不可能比得上一个强大的情感实体吧。”

就在凯尔和约翰为了究竟是莫戈还是离子鲨能包治百病争论得不可开交时，盖拎着一桶炸鸡和一罐啤酒在我边上坐了下来。他摇了摇头看了我一眼，犹如医生走出手术室后面对焦急等待的病人家属那一刻的动作沉重，然后，打开了一罐啤酒。

“呼，不知道我把阿托希塔斯叫来对你有没有帮助？”

……你欠我5美元，盖。用屁股想想都知道没有好吗？（顺便他可能还要不小心被你害死了）

我望着他手中的大份桶装炸鸡，忍不住咽了口口水。想不到这家伙居然还挺了解我的，知道我此时此刻最大的需求是什么。我努力从被子下伸出手，指了指他手中的鸡翅。

盖顺着我的手指看过去，随后他心领神会地从鸡翅桶里拿出一根鸡腿——自己啃了起来。

“啊，我还没吃中饭，爷他妈快饿死了。”他感叹。

……盖，你他妈。

“抱歉了乔丹，不是我不愿分享给你，是你得了痔疮吃油炸食品对身体不好。”

妈的，来了……我就知道一定会来，每当你生病时就会和你说辛辣生冷酸苦油腻啤酒火锅烤串炸鸡全都不能吃的人。可恶，真希望盖自己也得一次痔疮，然后我一定会大义凛然地告诉他禁止饮酒。

“对了，”对方十分俗气地吮了吮沾满油的手指，“我想起来好像还没有把你这事告诉巴兹和克鲁兹，如果你有需要我会帮你转告他们。”

我立即使出吃奶的劲摇头阻止他的致命行为。我还不想给新人同事们留下一个这么不堪的印象，他们只需要知道哈尔·乔丹曾经手撕视差，脚踩魔监，吊打初灯的丰功伟绩就够了。至于我的屁股里发生了什么，他们根本就没有知道的必要。

 

谢天谢地，我的手术时间终于到了，一群面容亲切如魔鬼的医生走了进来同时赶走了那帮讨厌鬼。

关于痔疮手术具体是怎么进行的，我就不过多叙述了……简而言之，不可细思，细思恐极。

那次手术之后，我恢复得挺好的，你们不用过多为我担心。现在的我仍然是海滨城和2814扇区的一架迅猛战鹰。……除了我的绝大部分朋友都知道了正义联盟的绿灯侠得过严重痔疮这件事已经无法挽回了。

经历过这次事件，我深刻地体会到，人类真的是肛门的好朋友，超级英雄也一样。因为他们平时嫌弃你特效烧钱票房还低，拍电影都不带你玩儿，而当他们得知你有肛炎的时候，可能就会一个个从五湖四海里钻出来，热火朝天地汇聚到你身边。

综上所述，我想表达的一共有两点。

一是，屁股有病要立刻治。

二，是务必谨慎选择值得信任的朋友。一旦没选好，很可能落到和我一样的下场，雄图霸业一场空，星辰大海去你妈。*

 

 

 

END

 

 

*卡萝所说的论坛：天堂岛论坛，一个许多女性超级英雄的天堂。

*“雄图霸业一场空，星辰大海去你妈”：来自原梗的一句至理名言。原文真的是出类拔萃，旷世奇才，情不自禁佩服得五体投地。如果觉得这篇有趣推荐去看看原文:)

 [原梗地址](https://www.zhihu.com/question/28770431/answer/238655815)

 

【反派专场】

 

当赫克托·哈蒙德得知我得痔疮的消息后，他的注意力终于从色眯眯地盯着卡萝的屁股转到了盯着我的屁股上。我真替卡萝感到高兴，虽然我并不知道这对我自己来说是不是一件值得高兴的事。

 

当黑手得知我得痔疮的消息后，他亟不可待地迅速靠近我，脸几乎都要贴到我身上，双眼中闪现一丝看见尸体的兴奋：“我也有……我也有痔疮……哈尔·乔丹，我们是病友啊！”

……告辞。

 

几个月后，在我的痔疮完全康复的那一天，我兴奋得像个第一次飞上天的孩子。我的首要之事就是跟戒指订了张去科鲁加的机票找塞尼斯托干完那场干到一半的架。现在的我再也不用担心被对方踢屁股了，就算他踢我十次屁股我都不会受到半点伤害，当然我也不会让他有机会那么做的。

塞尼斯托好久没见到我了，他似乎惊讶于我的出现，并没有立刻就和我干架，而是皱着眉问我：“乔丹，你的低血糖好点了没？”

天啊……他竟然到现在还不知道。

一想到塞尼斯托很可能是世界上唯一的人——在他眼中我依旧拥有一个完整的男人的尊严，我就感到……感到……十分…………呜。

心情复杂，无以言表。

 

 


End file.
